helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyday Everywhere
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Uchuu de La Ta Ta 3rd Single (1999) |Next = Magic of Love 5th Single (1999) }}Everyday Everywhere is the 4th single by Taiyou to Ciscomoon, and the third of four in a planned release-spree leading up to their debut album.. It was released on August 25, 1999. The single reached #23 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for four weeks. It sold 20,180 copies in its first week and 33,550 copies total. Tsunku described "Everyday Everywhere" as a "digital hip number" and insists that it is not a ballad. In 2020, 21 years after the single release, the song was included on Petit Best 20. The music video was also released on BLU-RAY, and is Taiyou to Ciscomoon's only PV availalbe on BLU-RAY. Tracklist #Everyday Everywhere #Uchuu de La Ta Ta super afro remix #Uchuu de La Ta Ta after summer remix #Everyday Everywhere (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shinoda Miho *Inaba Atsuko *RuRu *Kominato Miwa Single Information ;Everyday Everywhere *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboards, Programming: Murayama Shinichiro *Acoustic Guitar: Yoshikawa Chuei *Electric Guitar: Yamachi *Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, David Lowson, Brenda Vaughn ;Uchuu de La Ta Ta super afro remix *Remix: ORIENTA-RHYTHM ;Uchuu de La Ta Ta after summer remix *Remix: CHiBUN Concert Performances ;Everyday Everywhere *Hello! Project '99 *Gatameki-live *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Aa Maki no Shirabe~ - Inaba Atsuko *Iida Kaori First Solo Live Avenir -Mirai- Chichukai Canvas - Inaba Atsuko *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ - Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Taiyou to Ciscomoon (OG corner) / Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki *Last & Νew Decade 2 Trivia Tsunku's comments about the single:http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=77&@DB_ID@=70#01 "This is a digital/hip song. On my TV show, "Asayan", I explained the viewers it was a ballad so everyone could understand, but it is actually not a ballad. If you have a good sense of rhythm, I don’t need to explain this. The dance sequence on stage is very intense, and the music video is also rhythmical and cool. During interlude, RuRu hits the E-flat. It is another octave higher than the normal girl’s E-flat. I was literally blown away by her talent." 'The members were interviewed on how to sing this song perfect at karaoke. This is what they had to say:'From a Hello! Project Fan Club Magazine Kominato: If you think of it as a ballad, it requires technique. So I think it would be a song that feels good to sing if you’re confident in your singing. RuRu: It is slow, but I want you to follow the rhythm and sing quietly but still being heard up until just before the chorus. Inaba: If you sing it with harmony, it will sound wonderful. Shinoda: It’s a song with a really slow tempo and heart, so if you sing it in your own way, it’ll sound great. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon profile *Lyrics: Everyday Everywhere cs:Everyday Everywhere da:Everyday Everywhere de:Everyday Everywhere es:Everyday Everywhere fr:Everyday Everywhere it:Everyday Everywhere ja:Everyday Everywhere Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single